hyperionfandomcom-20200213-history
SIM:Lt.JG Salak: Back From the Freezer
Note: The end of this sim leads straight into Gen-lis Avaru ((Cockpit, USS Severn)) ::It had been a long trip back from the embassy on Andoria, even despite how hard the engineer had been pushing the runabout. The engines of the 15 year old vessel had been pushed to their limits as the Vulcan tried to reach the station as quickly as he could.:: ::Salak glanced at the sensor panel to his right, monitoring the distance between him and the station. The gap steadily yet rapidly decreasing, he dropped the craft out of warp and engaged the impulse engines with a series of swift yet elegant inputs into the console. With the familiar neutron star ahead, it was time to alert the station to his arrival.:: Salak: Deep Space 17, this is USS Severn returning from Andoria. Lieutenant Junior Grade Salak commanding. Requesting permission to dock. Ops Manager: This is DS17 Operations, Permission granted. You are cleared for landing in Docking Bay 5. Salak: Thank you, estimating arrival in five point two three minutes. ::Manoeuvring the vessel onto an approach trajectory, Salak slowed the vessel to thrusters. Approaching the station, he sighted a familiar sight at one of the docking ports to starboard, the appearance of sleek low nacelles directly mounted to the saucer that characterised a Steamrunner class starship... her name emblazoned across her scorched hull in a familiar black writing: USS Wallace.:: ::Observing normal procedure, Salak steadily decreased power to the thrusters, and glided the runabout into the bay allocated by Ops. As he eased the vessel onto the deck, Salak went through the usual shut down sequence. As the engines shut down, the doors opened, allowing Salak to call over to the control deck for assistance.:: ::The Vulcan officer walked into the aft compartment, which was filled with personal belongings. Few possessions had gone to Andor with him but then given the events prior to his departure; there were not many which he could take. His quarters on Wallace had likely been blown out by the explosion and he'd never used those allocated to him on the station.:: ::As such, he now had the belongings on this runabout to furnish both, including a Kaltoh board, meditation lamps, Kolari's charcoal drawing, a picture of his sister, a lute and an Andorian instrument not dissimilar to a saxophone. All of these belongings had to be moved somehow, either to his quarters on the station or to the Wallace.:: Jackson: Where do you want this, Sir? ::Salak turned around to see the ensign behind him, the same security officer who'd checked his clearance before he'd left for Andor. He had an anti-grav with him.:: Salak: There will be fine, thank you Ensign. Jackson: Anything else you require? Salak: I believe that should be adequate, Mr.Jackson. ::The young man left the runabout, leaving Salak to load the anti-grav as he wished. With an anti-grav loaded full of furnishing for his station quarters, Salak disembarked the runabout and boarded a turbolift. After a moment, the lift doors opened and after a short walk, he entered his quarters.:: ::They were almost as barren as he'd left them. The barren bed and pair of uniforms had been added to by a standard issue desk and monitor in his absence, yet for such a voluminous room, it still seemed empty. The boxes of belongings would add an atmosphere to this barren grey room, yet there would still be some things lacking. Tellarite Pine was rare on Andor, and thus he'd have to acquire his new desk another way.:: ::Salak made two further trips between the runabout and his quarters, now bordered by crates for both the station and Wallace. With a little time on his hands, Salak began to unpack. He dipped the lights from their usual bright settings to a fairly dull level, reminiscent of twilight, as he had had them upon the Wallace. The lighting was then tinted a shade of blue, almost purple, to add emphasis to the atmosphere.:: ::The station was a large place, but it had never seemed like Salaks' home. He had always been more comfortable with the hustle and bustle of a starship, everyone always on the go, with jobs to do. Even the conference had been busier than the station, at least the occasional shouting of the Andorians across the table kept the place from getting too quiet. The relative silence of this room in comparison was disturbed only by the chime of the door.:: Salak: Enter... S Category:Wallace SIMs Category:Salak SIMs